


ink's guide to the fae au oc squad

by trixicinkflair



Series: that which we call a rose [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Explanations, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Guide, Magic, ink's guide to the fae au oc squad, kaylor and chepi are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -just a quick rundown of all the oc's in my "that which we call a rose" series, because there are a LOT of original characters, and this is also for you guys to keep everyone in order just as much as it is for me to have something to keep track of everyone. character descriptions will be added as they develop-this is for my sanity, my organization skills are questionable // not a fic, exactly, so i'm not going to bother to capitalize much
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: that which we call a rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153094
Kudos: 1





	ink's guide to the fae au oc squad

**FAERIES**

kalika - taller than roman and will never stop giving him shit for it. her eyes change colour depending on her mood. can to an extent manipulate water, but is better with snow or frost.

calypso - kalika's Bonded - basically a soulmate - would probably kill you for a bagel (she was introduced to human food and was fascinated with them, idk) a bit off but fun when she's in a playful mood, 

chepi - a nickname, Chepi is a Native American word for fairy. her True Name is kaylor.

blade - they don't really show up much, so they aren't really ever explicitly described, but he's a shapeshifter, so no one is truly sure of what form is their own. usually in a tall, brown haired, masculine body. they/them or he/him, pronouns vary depending on physical form (a glamour) and/or personal preference at a given time

virgil hawthorne - not an oc, but i thought it'd be helpful to throw the sides in here to categorize them for y'all as well and yes he's the only one with a last name - human raised, but not a changeling

**DRAGONS**

kaida

kalama

alara

**AVIAN BEINGS** (not fae)

maeve

misha

harika

logan - again not an oc but he isn't human although "human" should probably be a category in here


End file.
